


Take Me Out

by amathela



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-28
Updated: 2007-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything about Claire was shiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for episode _1:19 - .07%._

Everything about Claire was shiny.

Her hair, her lip gloss. Her cheeks radiated with happiness and innocence, everything that he wasn't. She shone from the inside out.

Her teeth were bright when she smiled, and so were Nathan's. But she smiled like she meant it.

Nathan felt like he hadn't meant anything in a long time. But he meant it when he said that she was family.

His mother didn't approve, and maybe that was a sign that he was doing something good. Heidi didn't approve, but she understood - she always understands, and he hates that, because it reminds him how much he doesn't - and she had smiled at Claire when they met.

Peter had taken her flying, once, like that was something normal families did. Nathan wishes he could take her flying. He wishes he could ask. He wishes he would take her hand, and she would look at him the way she looked at Peter, like she loved him, like he was someone good, and she'd trust him, and he'd be her father.

Nathan wishes he was someone he wasn't. Someone shiny.


End file.
